Our Miracle
by kbfan6907
Summary: Sequel to Angel's Lullaby.  Mpreg don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Here is the start of the sequel to Angel's Lullaby.**

**I love reviews they make me write faster!**

**Thank you for all the support for Angel's Lullaby, this story will be a bit different, as you can tell in the description, and will have a slight time jump for plot purposes.**

**Don't Own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was propped up on the couch, his swollen ankles and legs propped up on the other end. He was 32 weeks pregnant and miserable. It was early February, and although it was freezing outside he couldn't get comfortable or cool. So while Christopher was in a blanket sleeper, playing in the floor in front of him. Kurt was in a pair of very stretchy shorts and a tank top that did nothing to hide his huge stomach. He resented Blaine's ten pound weight gain, and how easy it was for him to get back into shape. Kurt thought round would be the only shape he'd be for the rest of his life, after gaining forty pounds. He can contribute the weight gain to his insane cravings and Blaine's need to fulfill every single one. So his midnight runs for rocky road ice cream may have worn Blaine out, but he was always smiling, happy to be taking care of a healthy husband and their babies.<p>

Kurt's pregnancy was night and day from Blaine's, Kurt wasn't sick as long, but was sicker than he was. Kurt gained weight, a lot of weight, which was expected with twins and being on bed rest. Most of all, they were all healthy, and Kurt after experiencing Blaine's traumatic delivery opted to delivery naturally. He didn't want to be put to sleep and not wake up for three and a half months. Even though the doctors told him that wouldn't happen the thought terrified Kurt. So when he went into pre-term labor two weeks ago, he dealt with the contractions by breathing and cussing Blaine. Blaine just agreed to everything Kurt said, and apologized for "doing this to him". Thankfully with medicine they leveled off and haven't come back. He has gotten steroid shots for their lungs if they decide to come before 37 weeks. Once he hit twenty weeks and they asked if he wanted to know the sex of the twins he decided against it. After losing their daughter it didn't matter to him, he just wanted two healthy babies to grow up beside their healthy son.

Kurt couldn't believe how different his life was than how he thought it'd be right now when they left for New York that day in July. Kurt decorated the nursery himself, using soft yellows and greens that would change to a boys or a girl's room by just adding another color. All the clothes had been washed, put away; everything was ready for the babies to get here. Kurt was determined to get to at least 35 weeks, less chance of the babies not being able to come home with him then. He watched his nearly two year old son play with cars in the floor and turned his attention back to his laptop on his makeshift desk on his lap. He had to pull out of his first year at Julliard, Blaine was still enrolled and doing well. Kurt had been too sick then the doctor's put him on bed rest for his blood pressure around 20 weeks. He attended about half of a semester of school before his doctor told him to stay home. He missed it, but was taking a few classes online so he didn't have to repeat everything next year. So Blaine's mom, Anne, came up and started living with them trading off with Carole so they could help care for Christopher and Kurt. Blaine worked his tail off at school, came home, made dinner for them all and took care of Christopher as soon as his work was done, giving his mother a break. They knew this all was only temporary, and while Kurt felt horrible for how hard Blaine was working, he always did it happily. When Kurt would feel the nesting urge it was Blaine who had to fulfill it. When he thought the floors were too dusty it was Blaine who mopped. When he thought the crib bedding hadn't gotten as clean as he wanted it, Blaine rewashed them. He also watched Blaine make Christopher's big boy room, it was painted blue, with pictures of trucks, and cars, and trains. Their son was all boy, and loved anything with wheels. He got his big boy bed at 18 months when they were awoken out of their sleep by their screaming son who had climbed out of his crib and fell in the floor.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

Christopher looked lost in thought, staring at his trains and cars in the floor.

"You yike mah cars dad?"

Kurt laughed, "yeah buddy, dad just can't play in the floor with you right now".

Anne came in then, "he upset you can't play with him again".

Kurt nodded; it broke his heart every time, always made him feel guilty.

He grabbed his son's hand, giving it a quick kiss, "your daddy will be home in a few minutes, I bet he'd love to play cars with you".

He brightened up instantly; he was a daddy's boy, so much like Blaine, but with Kurt's attitude. Blaine played in the floor with him all the time, even when Kurt could it just wasn't something he did, that was Blaine. Kurt played pretend with him, puppets, pretty much anything but cars or trains..cause Kurt never played with them. He was afraid secretly he'd do it wrong, and Blaine was so good at it.

They heard the front door latch, and Christopher went running through the hallway.

"Stop running, daddy will still be there if you walk!" hollered Kurt.

Christopher's bright eyes and brown curly head met Blaine at the door, jumping up and down, ready for play time with his daddy.

"Play cars daddy..pease?"

Blaine smiled and scooped his son up, "there's nothing I'd rather do".

He kissed his mother on the cheek and kissed Kurt's lips, "how you feeling babe?"

"Uncomfortable and huge..other than that I'm great!"

Blaine laughed, "smartass".

"Well what do you want me to do lie?"

Blaine shook his head, "I'm sorry you're miserable, but it's not much longer okay?"

He nodded, "can we eat Chinese tonight?"

Blaine laughed again, "sure babe".

"Chichese!" Christopher squealed happily, clapping his hands.

"Chinese it is!" Blaine laughed.

Blaine walked into the kitchen, taking out the phone book to call the Chinese restaurant. They didn't talk about their twin that was sick, not in front of Christopher. They knew it wasn't rare, and odds were in the baby's favor, but Kurt was still on edge and Blaine did everything he could to keep his mind off of it, and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I just love the reviews, thank you so much for them.**

**I had meant to have published two more chapters by now, but we found out my grandmother has a rare form of cancer. Then I had doctor's appointments for my own baby, in which we found out we are having a little girl!**

**It's been fun to buy pink things after having a boy, to bad it was overshadowed with the bad news..but I'm trying to be optimistic. Don't worry I won't let any negative thoughts enter my story, I want them to have a happy life. There will be some drama..it wouldn't be a story..or life in general if there wasn't.**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the doctor's office the next morning, waiting nervously for their high level ultrasound and fetal echo on one of the twins. They had discovered at the twenty week ultrasound that one of the twins might have something wrong with their heart. They were a mix of feelings at being thrilled with a healthy baby, but filled with worry for one that may not be. So here they were, a cardiologist was going to exam the baby's heart, to see how severe, or if any defect was found. They called Kurt's name and Blaine helped him up. It hurt Kurt to walk, the pressure of both babies was enough to make him not want to walk ever again. Today he'd find out if he also could in fact deliver naturally, if both babies were head down. They said at this point the risk of them turning was really small, so they would check today.<p>

Blaine helped him up on the table, both of them laughing at how Kurt could hardly move easily anymore. He lay back and looked at his husband, who squeezed his hand. Blaine wiped a tear from Kurt's face, "it'll be okay, even if it's not it'll be okay". They tried explaining to a much too young Christopher about his dad having two babies. He would hug Kurt's stomach, and kiss it and laugh when one baby would kick him. But they didn't talk about it a lot, because simply he didn't understand, and they didn't talk about the heart problem scare outside of their bedroom. They hadn't told anyone, because they didn't know anything, so they decided to tell them after their appointment today.

The doctor came in, shaking Blaine's hand and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He got straight to work putting the gel on Kurt's stomach, everyone laughing when Kurt seemed embarrassed at how large he was.

"Okay this will be not much different than an ultrasound, just takes longer and we will be studying the baby's heart".

They both nodded, and held hands as the doctor watched the image on the screen. He didn't say anything, and moved to the other twin in about half an hour, deciding to check that one too just to be safe. Finally the doctor put the transducer back on the cart and gave Kurt a towel to wipe himself off. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine, who looked at the doctor, "so what's the verdict?"

"Well twin B is healthy, as we thought, and I can't say that twin A is healthy, but much healthier than first thought. Twin A has a small hole in it's heart, most kids do and they close on their own. So all we do is watch it over the course of the next few years, making sure it'll close. If it doesn't close by the time the baby is around two or three we will do surgery to close it, but don't worry that is years away, a simple procedure, and probably won't happen. This baby will be normal, you won't have to take extra precautions, no more than you would for any newborn. So all in all aside from a clean bill of health this is the best scenario for you. So enjoy the next few weeks, this baby is healthy, I can almost guarantee the hole will close, my own son had one so I know how you feel".

Kurt let out a breath he was holding, "so aside from a visit to a dr once a year till it closes, nothing else out of the ordinary?"

"Exactly, now your doctor wants to check you, so I will be on my way. Congratulations to both of you!"

They hugged each other, so relieved to find out the baby will be okay, when the doctor came into the room.

"Glad to hear everything looks good with the babies".

Kurt nodded, "me too".

"Okay take off your pants and put this over your legs, I will see if the few contractions you've had have done anything".

After examining him the doctor deemed him still closed and glad the babies could stay in there a bake longer. She lifted the bedrest to modified bed rest, so as long as the majority of the time he's sitting or laying down, he was able to get up and go to a few places. She then did another ultrasound, happy to tell him both babies were head down, when to Blaine's surprise Kurt blurted out words he never expected.

"I want to know the sex now, I know their healthy and I just need to know now".

Blaine laughed, he'd wanted to know the whole time, but Kurt had asked if they could keep it a surprise. Kurt turned to him and smiled, "we can find out but not tell anyone, still keep it a surprise for them".

"We can do whatever you want babe, if you want to know now we can find out, I don't mind".

The doctor smiled and moved the transducer over his belly and stopped, "what do you see there?"

Kurt smiled, "nothing".

"Exactly, you have two healthy little girls".

"I KNEW IT!" Kurt cried, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Okay you're free to go, but call or come in for any of the situations we've talked about".

Kurt cleaned his stomach off and with Blaine's help got off the table and out of the office. They had to stop a few times on the way to the car so Kurt could sit down, he caught Blaine staring at him once, "what?"

Blaine smiled, "nothing, you just are amazing is all".

"Well not every man can carry twins you know".

He nodded, "I know, and you're amazing for doing it, without complaint, well most of the time".

"Oh trust me, it's without complaint, if you knew half of what comes to my mind and not coming out of my mouth you'd be shocked".

Blaine laughed, "come on, we'll get you a wheelchair and I'll take you to the mall..I figure you want to do a little shopping now that you're off complete bed rest".

He kissed him, "you know me oh so well my love".

"It's my job".

* * *

><p>Everyone took the news of the heart problem well, Blaine even found out that he himself had the same problem. Blaine's closed on his own by his first birthday, and he was a normal child so that made them both feel very relieved. The next few weeks were full of Kurt finishing the nursery, Blaine being incredibly busy at school, and Kurt trying to finish up most of the work in his online classes so he isn't worried about it when the babies came. Blaine's mother had went back to Ohio for a few days to pick up some things for a longer stay knowing the babies were coming soon. Carole was flying out with Burt the next day and since Kurt was no longer on strict bed rest he assured them all he'd be fine. That he and Christopher would sit around watching Toy Story and Finding Nemo all day. He did put on Toy Story for Christopher, and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, glancing at the calender, he was 35 weeks that day. He felt accomplished that he'd made it this far, which was considered full term for twins. He walked back into the nursery, he had a basket of clothes to put up, the last batch of clothes finally washed. He was stretching up to hang up one of the dresses when he felt a white hot pain creep across his back. He let out a groan and doubled over. He knew what this meant, and he prayed he could get to the couch and lay down and they would go away again. He walked into his bedroom to grab his cellphone when he felt the fluid run down his legs. He froze, <em>Oh God...not now..not when I'm alone for the next five hours<em>, he thought. He changed his pants, putting a towel down on the floor to clean up the fluid, bending over a few times, trying not to scream in pain. He needed Blaine, he needed the relaxing techniques they'd practiced for this, he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the counter as another contraction hit. He held his breath, biting his lip to keep from screaming and scaring his son. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the time, hoping Blaine would be in between classes..no such luck. He thought about texting him, but thought better of it, and decided to just call, but it went straight to voice mail, he rarely got mad at Blaine but he was pissed he'd put his phone on ignore when Kurt was so close to delivering the babies.

He struggled to the couch, Christopher still playing in the floor looking up and watching Toy Story mimicking what they were doing with his own Buzz and Woody in his hands. He lay down trying to not startle his son, he felt another wave of pain come over him he stuck his hand in his mouth to quiet the agonizing moan that was escaping his lips. Once the pain was over, he tried to relax, putting a towel under him, still feeling small amounts of fluid run out. Thankfully the contractions were still 8-10 minutes apart, so he knew he had some time. He couldn't get comfortable, no position alleviated the pain, he lay in torture on the couch burying his head in the pillow during the contractions. He had started to silently cry into the pillow, all he wanted was Blaine, and the pain to stop. He felt another contraction starting, "Oh god oh god", he kept repeating, "shit shit shit shit". Soon it passed and he heard his phone ringing, he grabbed from the back of the couch and was relieved to see it was Blaine calling. He tried to calm himself down before he answered it.

"Hello?" his voice sounded small and strained and he hoped Blaine didn't pick up on it.

"You okay babe?"

Shit. Well he didn't want him to get in a wreck on the way here, but he also wanted him here..so he had to calm down to tell him what was going on without freaking him out.

"No...my...water...oh god..shit..it ...shit broke", Kurt groaned, not exactly subtle but he had a contraction when he started talking.

"I'll be there in five minutes, you hang on okay? How far apart are they?"

"Okay", Kurt started to cry again, "umm..ten minutes I think..oh god..it hurts so much worse than last time".

"Baby don't cry I'm almost there, just hand in there, Rachel is coming she will stay with Christopher until your parents get here".

"Okay..Oh..ow..Blaine I don't think I can do this".

"Baby if you want pain medicine I won't be one to stop you okay?"

"But I don't want it...but..oh god..like right now...oh god I do".

Blaine's heart ached to know he was so much pain and he couldn't be there for him.

"I'm walking into the apartments, Rachel is right behind me, hang on baby..hang on".

Kurt let the phone fall to the floor as he buried his face in the pillow again, as another strong contraction attacked his body. Christopher's face lit up when he saw Rachel, not even noticing how upset his dad was, or the tears on his face. Kurt was glad for that, he didn't want to scare his son, Blaine rushed to Kurt's side, rubbing his back as Kurt screamed into his pillow. Once the pain passed he noticed Blaine had put his shoes on, "come on baby, let's get you to the hospital".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Just love the reviews..remember the more I get the faster I write :).**

**I'm thinking of a time jump in a few chapters, but if you'd rather continue this way let me know!**

**Don't own Glee.**

**Warning: This may be graphic or whatever, it is a birth scene, it will only be my second time writing one..so be nice.**

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned and cried on the way to the hospital, only confirming to Blaine that he was glad that he didn't have to go through this. He knew Kurt wanted to, he had no idea why he wanted to be horribly tortured, but he did. So Blaine would do whatever he could to help him through this, and be supportive and hopefully calming to him. They quickly got Kurt in a room, hooked him up to the monitors, seeing both girls healthy they unhooked him. They told him to lay back so he could be checked and Blaine held his hand as his eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered.<p>

"You're at a 7, you need to be at a 10 to deliver, so it shouldn't be long now. You can get up and walk or do whatever you need and we'll be back in an hour to check again. Of course if you feel the urge to push please page us obviously".

Kurt nodded and Blaine helped him off the bed, as soon as he was on his feet another contraction hit. Blaine had to hold him up as Kurt's legs almost gave out on him, Blaine tried to do the relaxation techniques, but Kurt was just too far gone.

"Oh God..it's not working..Oh God..shut up!" Kurt cried.

"Okay, what do you want me to do, tell me what and I'll do it okay?"

That's when Kurt started to cry, "I dont ...I don't..ow shit...I don't know. Just make it be over, I want this over Blaine...please please help me!"

Blaine held Kurt tighter, hiding the tears in his eyes, he'd never seen Kurt so broken and exhausted. He just wished he'd agree to an epidural, but even now he refused, so all Blaine could do was rub his back.

The doctor came back in an hour, and told Kurt it was fine if he wanted to stand she could still check him. Only this time Kurt wasn't so cooperative, and starting sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, trying to get away from the doctor's hand.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" he cried.

Blaine just held him, whispering encouraging words in his ear, as the doctor announced he was now at 9.

"Thank God!" Kurt yelled.

The doctor leaned to Blaine and whispered in his ear, "this is about to be the most intense part aside from pushing as his body goes into transition, he's almost done..so just keep reminding him of that".

He nodded, hoping that this part will be fast, and all of this over quickly for Kurt.

They were left alone again after a quick check of the babies' heartbeats.

"It's almost over babe, I promise it's almost over".

"This is like way more painful than I thought..this sucks..it sucks..I hate it I hate it!"

"I know baby, I know".

"Ahh..owww..Oh God..do something Blaine please!"

"What I'll do it, name it.."

"Sing to me, help me relax..", Kurt said through clenched teeth.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck as another horrific contraction wracked his body, all he could muster was groaning and moaning through them, he was so tired. He then heard Blaine's voice, and concentrated on that..trying to cancel out the pain in his mind.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

Blaine felt Kurt tense in his arms, and sob against his neck as he worked through another contraction. He willed the tears away, he hated this as much as Kurt. He hated to see him in so much pain.

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

They didn't know that to surprise Kurt his parents had gotten a flight early, and had come to the hospital once Rachel called. Burt and Carole stood in the doorway, not interrupting the scene in front of them. Burt's heart constricted to hear his son cry in pain, begging for it to all be over.

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

Burt walked over and kissed Kurt's head, telling him he was proud of him, and they'd see him after the babies were born. He patted Blaine on the back telling him to hang in there, and that he thought he was doing great. They left when the doctor came back in, Kurt telling Blaine to not stop singing, even when the doctor said he was at 10 finally and guided them back to the bed as they set up for the delivery. Blaine crawled up behind Kurt, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, as he panted through the contractions trying not to push.

_Thank you for loving me_

"I can't do this Blaine, I'm too tired, I can't".

"Yes you can baby, you are the strongest person I know, this is what you said you wanted. You have been so brave and strong, you are my freaking hero babe. It's just a little bit more, and it'll all be over we can meet our girls and this will be a memory".

Kurt nodded, "keep singing please".

"Anything for you".

"Okay Kurt on the next contraction push".

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

Blaine was surprised by the silence from Kurt as he pushed, he expected him to scream. But looking at his face he saw it was in silent agony, Kurt wanted to scream but seemed unable to do so. That broke Blaine's heart, and he prayed Kurt pushed these babies out quickly.

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

"I see the head, curly brown hair, come on Kurt..just a couple more and she'll be out!"

That's when the damn broke, and Kurt's silence was broken, "Ow SHIT..oh God burn burn burn burn!"

"I know Kurt, shhh..I know..one more..and she'll be out", Blaine soothed.

_Thank you for loving me_

"She's out, she's out Kurt!"

Kurt fell back against Blaine, still panting, "I can't do it again...Blaine do it for me..I can't"

When Kurt felt the urge to push again he fell apart, "no no no no", he shook his head from side to side.

"You can do it, do it for her, come on baby..I know you can do it..then it's over. You will never have to do this again..ever".

Kurt sobbed as he started to push again, finally unable to hold it in anymore Blaine cried with him.

He let out a final scream as Blaine saw his daughter slide into the doctor's waiting arms.

He pulled Kurt back against him, as he cried in relief, "it's over baby it's all over. I'm am so incredibly proud of you..you did so so so good".

He kissed his cheek, and sang the last line into his ear.

_Thank you for loving me _

Kurt smiled, "thank you for being here for me, I love you so much".

"I love you too, and you're welcome..I'm always here for you".

The nurses walked over with two pink bundles, "they are both healthy, congratulations to both of you!"

Kurt cried again as he held his daughter, never imagining he'd ever be able to do that, he looked over at Blaine. He had the most awe look on his face while looking down at his daughter, who opened her eyes and he cried when he saw Kurt's beautiful eyes looking up at him. She had Kurt's features, but Blaine's hair, he smiled at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"God they're beautiful", Kurt whispered.

They heard people walk in the room, and knew who it was when they heard Carole squeal. They both laughed, Burt walking over to his son's side, "let me see one of my grand babies". Kurt handed his father the little pink bundle, he saw the tears in his father's eyes, no doubt thinking about his own daughter he never got to bring home.

"She's beautiful Kurt, just stunning".

"Thanks dad".

"Wait, they're both girls!" Carole said excited.

Both boys laughed, "yeah twin girls".

"Can't ask for anything more than that, two healthy little girls", Burt said kissing the baby on the head, "who is it that I have?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other smiling, Kurt looked up at his father, "that's Elizabeth Caroline dad".

Kurt saw Carole's hand fly to her mouth and ran and wrapped her arms around Kurt, "thank you honey..I've never been more honored in my life".

Burt smiled, "what are you going to call her?"

"Ellie".

"I love it", his father said.

Blaine held up the other baby for Carole who took her gently, "and who is this?"

Blaine's mother came in the room then, "I got here as soon as I could, Kurt are you okay?"

She came over kissing both boys on the cheek, when she noticed both bundles were pink.

"Two girls! I'm so excited two little girls to spoil along with my little buddy!"

Blaine laughed, "mom meet Elizabeth Caroline, to be called Ellie", he said turning towards Carole, "she is Kaitlyn Anne".

Kurt watched his father's reaction, as he tried to stop a sob that came from his throat. Anne took the Ellie from Burt as he grabbed his son in a hug, hiding his tears from the others in the room. Anne hugged Blaine, "thank you honey, this means everything to me".

They all sat around, everyone laughing when Rachel brought Christopher in and he kissed both babies and crawled in bed with his daddies. Blaine looked over at Kurt, a question in his eyes, and Kurt nodded.

"Dad?"

Burt looked up from Katie, still feeding her, "yeah".

"We've thought about this a lot, and we've made a decision. We didn't make this lightly, but we knew in the end what was most important to us. This doesn't mean things change as far as our future, we both know what we want and how to do it. Dad, we want to come home".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I know most of you thought I abandoned this story, but I haven't.**

**As you remember I was pregnant myself, and had complications, but my daughter is here safe and is three months old.**

**So now that I'm out of some of the haze of no sleep, I'm going to continue this story.**

...

In the weeks following the girls' births things seemed to be strained between Kurt and Blaine, Kurt was exhausted, and Blaine was stretched thin between taking care of Christopher and school. They fought more in the first week the babies were home than in their entire relationship. It took Kurt a while to heal, so getting up and caring for the babies was hard for him, so instead of one of them not getting any sleep, neither of them did. Blaine didn't remember any of this from Christopher, he was in a coma the first 3.5 months of his life. He did what he could to help Kurt, but most of the time it ended in an argument, and one or both of them slamming a door. Their parents tried to help, Kurt didn't want anyone helping him, and Blaine himself most of the time was sent away from the nursery. Blaine spent more time at school, in study groups, out with friends, anything to keep from going home to what he now called "the war zone". The twins were three months old, and in the midst of colic, and Christopher was starting the terrible twos. Blaine couldn't concentrate at the house, so he usually stayed late at the library on campus, Kurt was envious. He had yet to be able to start school, they had moved back to Lima, not that it had helped much Blaine thought, as Kurt wouldn't accept any that night when Blaine walked through the door at eleven, Kurt was picking up the toys left over from Christopher in the livingroom. He looked up at Blaine and glared, but didn't say a word and went back to picking up the cars. Blaine sighed and sat his bag down on the hall table and went into the kitchen to start the dishwasher for him.

"Why were you so late today?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, not where Kurt could see, "I have a paper due next week, if I want to pass I have to get a good grade".

He heard Kurt tossing toys around more roughly, "Finn saw you at the bar last night, so tell me, what paper could you be writing that causes you to have to go to a BAR BLAINE!"

Blaine spun around and eyed his husband, "what are you accusing me of here Kurt? Because I'm trying my best and nothing I do is EVER good enough for you. YES I went to the bar, I needed to relax".

Kurt threw a toy in his hand across the room, it narrowly missing Blaine's head. Blaine shot him a look, he couldn't believe they had come to this, bitter people at only 18. Kurt looked at him, angry tears in his eyes, "you don't think I want to RELAX? I'm here all day with three babies, I'm up most of the night with two of them. YOU get to leave, YOU get to have a fucking life BLAINE!"

"YOU wanted this Kurt! You BEGGED ME for another damn kid, you couldn't just be happy with the one we had could you? MY kid wasn't good enough for you, well I'm sorry you feel this way".

He grabbed his jacket and his keys, hearing Kurt hollering after him, "where are you going Blaine?"

He grabbed the door handle and turned and looked over his shoulder, "anywhere but here".

He then opened the door, letting it close behind him as he got in his car and drove off. Kurt had his hand on the door, disbelieving that Blaine just walked out. The anger soon left him, an empty lonely feeling replaced it. He slid down the wall, his face in his hands, this was all his fault, he pushed Blaine into having more kids when he didn't want to. Christopher was an accident, Kurt chose to ruin their lives with the twins. He got up and walked into the nursery, watching the two beautiful babies sleep, he looked around with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry", he whispered.

Blaine showed up at his mom's apartment a half hour later, shaking and crying. He only told her some of what happened and she quickly shook her head.

"Blaine, I know school is hard, but you have to remember you're married. You need to remember Kurt had dreams too, he had things he wanted to do and he's not doing them right now".

Blaine shook his head cutting her off, "he wanted another kid, he chose this, I didn't".

"Blaine Christopher Anderson, you wanted those babies just as much as he did. I don't want to ever hear you talk that way again, do you understand me? Now I already called Carole, she went and got Christopher and the girls. I want you to go home, and I want you to apologize, I want you both to get a full night's sleep. I bet, when you wake up tomorrow, things will look a lot better okay?"

Blaine nodded and soon left, driving back home, and walked through the door quietly. The toys were all put up, the house was quiet, and their bedroom door was closed. He leaned against it, hearing Kurt's sobs through the wood. He closed his eyes against the tears, and knocked lightly before opening the door.

"Kurt?"


End file.
